powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Task. 28: The Legendary Armor
is the twenty-eighth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis With his Accellular being repaired, Masumi must work with the tools and skills he has to protect a legendary armor from the Questers. Plot Morio tests Masumi's Acellular and vertifies it as definitely broken. Masumi calls him "Ossan" (old man), and expects him to fix it and leaves through the elevator. Meanwhile, the Questers complete Quester Robo Elite. Shouta and Natsuki tease Masumi for his broken Acellular for treating it so roughly. Sakura asks him what he'll do if the Negative appears. He scolds them and sure enough, the Questers do a 'test run.' Quester Robo Elite has caused much damage. Satoru says for all members to move out but then remembers that Masumi can't go, so he tells him to stay. Masumi says, "Can't do anything worrying or sighing. Try to maximize what you have now." The four leave and Masumi sits down. Ultimate DaiBouken flies in kicking Quester Robo, which then blasts them and they avoid it. They then try missiles and it works for them. As Ultimate DaiBouken lands, Bouken Blue forgets that Bouken Black isn't there after he asks him to handle the power supply. Bouken Pink says she'll do it and they try hitting the Robo but the Questers, dodge. The heroes holds them down and flings them away. They blast our heroes and Mr. Voice feels bad for them. Masumi can't take anymore and runs out. UDB flies up again and tries its finisher on the robo, but They dodge it. The robo appears behind them and kicks them down. UDB crash and burns, as Masumi arrives on a rooftop. They can't fly because the Jet's Neo-Parallel Engine is down. The Questers approach our heroes but it has overheated. SirenBuilder arrives as The Questers retreat. Masumi tags along onto Quester Robo with a hook from his Scope Shot. Bouken Silver approaches the others and asks them where the Questers went, only to get silence. Elsewhere, Gai is outside the Robo and Rei jumps out, saying he will take care of the emergency repairs. Gai says he will use the map to find the Legendary Armor. Masumi watches from a tree, and tries to grab his Acellular, only to remember that he doesn't have it. He thinks back to what Satoru said about not worrying. Gai then leaves as Masumi looks at the Scope Shot and says he has no choice but to use it. Eiji is upset at the other core Boukenger as they enter the main room and then he berates Masumi, but everyone is shocked when Voice tells them he ran out. Satoru is sure where the Questers are, Masumi is. Gai walks through the forest, trips a wire and gets attacked by bamboo, then a log almost hits him. A rope then gets hold of his foot and he falls flat on his back. The map lands on the ground and Masumi swings and grabs the map. He lands on a tree branch, then He jumps down and swings away. Masumi opens up the map and follows it, while The other Boukenger, already transformed, arrive and say the Quester Robo's signal disappeared around there. Bouken Silver tracks the ground with his Saga Sniper and finds a Bouken Chip. Bouken Pink shines the black light from her Acellular on the chip and it shows that Masumi drew an arrow. They then follow the direction. Masumi arrives at the site, which is a bunch of rocks. He finds a key hole and lodges the map within it. He backs up and it glows. He ducks and it blasts open, Revealing the Legendary Armor. Gai arrives and claims it. Masumi's surprised that he followed him. Masumi says if he takes one step further, he will blow up his traps. Gai calls his bluff, saying he didn't have time to set up traps. Masumi then threatens to destroy the Precious with his Scope Shot, explaining it's better to dispose of it to give it to him. Gai says he likes his boldness and tells him the armor won't be destroyed and blasts at Masumi, but the shot gets thrown back at him as Masumi uses the Precious as protection. Gai jumps in the air and gets blasted down by Eiji as The others arrive. Satoru tells Masumi good job, so does Natsuki. Satoru says "You truly are the world's #2 treasure hunter". The Quester Robo arrives, Rei apologizes for being late and says repairs are complete. He then blasts at the Boukenger. The smoke clears and they notice the Precious and Gai are gone. The Quester Robo Elite dons the Legendary Form, supposedly the true form of it. Masumi laments on not having his changer, right before the Bouken Driver drops down in his hands complete with his Accellular. Morio says because he was working on it, he couldn't finish the repairs on GoGo Jet. Masumi keeps calling Morio "Ossan" and becomes Bouken Black. Super DaiBouken and SirenBuilder began to fight the Questers. SirenBuilder tries its Knuckle Vulcan attack on Quester Robo to no avail. Quester Robo Elite blasts Super DaiBouken but it doesn't make a dent. They walk through the smoke and punch the Robo. Bouken Silver thinks he got them with his Triplicate Bomber but they rise from the smoke. The Questers call for a sword and the robot jumps in the air and slashes at both. Then they conduct the Quester Cross Slash attack, causing Our heroes go down. Masumi stands up and shouts at them to not complain. He repeats to them Satoru's speech from the beginning and says it's the ultimate war of wearing down. If they prolong the battle, perhaps Quester Robo Elite Will malfunction again, even with the armor on and He thinks back to when the Quester Robo overloaded. Satoru agrees and Masumi volunteers to stay in DaiBouken, while the others detach into the other vehicles. SirenBuilder holds the Questers as the girls hit the robo with GoGo Shovel and Drill. Quester Robo Elite breaks loose from the other's hold and is then attacked by Souta in GoGo Mixer. Akashi then punches them with GoGo Crane. DaiBouken then comes toward the Robo and SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel is formed. The Robo kicks DaiBouken off and fights the Girls and Eiji. DaiBouken Mixer is then formed and attacks. The Robo jumps up in the air. Eiji then orders GoGo Aider and Police to attack them and the Robo falls. DaiBouken Shovel is formed and attacks the Robo. Gai boasts that their armor will not be damaged whatever they do. They perform the Quester Cross Clash attack once again, this time on DaiBouken Shovel. SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer comes from behind them and fights the Robo. The Questers duck down and leaps up slashing at Souta, Natuki, and Eiji. SirenBuilder has fallen and Quester Robo Elite is about to slash at them, when The hook to GoGo Crane comes in, holding the sword. SirenBuilder takes the chance and blasts them with the Double Water Shoot attack. The Robo is pulled back down and then gets up. SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer and DaiBoukenCrane hold Quester Robo Elite from each side. The Quester Robo overheats again and the Questers figure out the hero's plans. They attack the foes with big sparks and Satoru conducts the Wire Hook Punch, grabbing hold of the Legendary Armor. The Armor glows and flies from the hook of DaiBouken Crane and appears in the Right hand. The Precious box surrounds it and Masumi says the collection of the Precious is complete. DaiBouken Crane then proceeds to tuck the box on the robo's back. Eiji forms SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine. DaiBouken then takes SirenBuilder's arms, forming DaiBouken Aider and Police. SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine comes forward the bare Robo and slashes it with the GoGo Sword, Then conducts the Adventure Drive finisher. DaiBouken then does the Knuckle Vulcan attack. The Questers leap out of Quester Robo Elite as it explodes in orange flames. As Masumi and Eiji are in the big robots, the others surround them in the other vehicles. Back at SGS, everyone is mesmerized from what Masumi took from his words "Maximizing your power." Natsuki then makes everyone wonder where Masumi is. Morio examines the ScopeShot and it's damaged, much like the Acellular. Masumi jokes up saying, "I can't help breaking it, eh?" He expects him to do a quick repair. Morio says he told him it wouldn't be easy, since he still has to fix GoGo Jet. Masumi stretches on the laidback chair and calls Morio "Ossan" once again. As Masumi closes his eyes, Morio approaches him and screams right in his ear, "Don't call me Ossan!" Comically waking the ungrateful boy up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger': The Boukengers begin the segment by performing the "Gao Access" henshin pose. The Power Animals used in the series are shown. These Power Animals are GaoLion, GaoEagle, GaoShark, GaoBison, and GaoTiger (the core Gaorangers' totem Power Animals that formed the main combination of GaoKing); GaoWolf, GaoLigator, and GaoHammerhead (GaoSilver's personal Power Animals that formed GaoHunter); and GaoFalcon, GaoGiraffe, GaoDeers, GaoMadillo, and GaoRhinos (these five formed GaoIcarus). The is featured. At the end of the segment, they are all wearing the Gaoranger jackets, and after they say "Look forward to the next one!" they all perform the Gaorangers' claw pose, complete with the "Gao" kanji commonly used on the show (牙吠) zooming out of the screen. **This is Eiji's second time starting a segment. **Song: performed by Yukio Yamagata Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, Mecha References *Quester Robo Elite (Commander) Five Robo (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) **Legendary Armor Form: Super Five Robo (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Task 25: The Forbidden Fruit, Task 26: The Glass Slipper, Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap and Task 28: The Legendary Armor. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes